User talk:Tigernose
Click here to add a message. And remember to sign it so we know who's talking! {| style="background:grey;padding:.5em; width:100%;-moz-border-radius:10px;" |- | Welcome to my talk page! The current page size in bytes is }}! Remember to archive when it reaches 32,000. Archived talk pages (1 is oldest): [ 1 | 2 | 3 | 4 | 5] Re: Gadget Racers Sure, no problem. I'll have to start playing the game a bit more now so that it'll be easier for me to write good articles on it. --*Insert Coin* 23:13, 26 August 2009 (UTC) I AM BACK!!! MY FRIEND!!! HELLO THERE!!!! I forgot to tell you that its my birthday on August 3rd! Oh well, anyway I was in France for 10 days and I'm still on Kongregate. Now I've finished and I am so happy to see you again!!! I hope God has rang your phone on me so I can make lots of edits just to make big bloody doshers! I am now going to walk my way up the ladder so I will bring out a victory for you!!! I'm editing things about Seek and Destroy, Gadget Racers and Choro Q High Grade Four! Please respond to me! I will have you shocked even more! spotlight What do we need now for a spotlight? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 20:16, October 7, 2009 (UTC) I'll do what I can Thank you for letting me know. I'll see what I can do. Smile, Your ass is grass 23:06, October 19, 2009 (UTC) Spottlight Request Hi Tigernose. It looks like you have been working hard on Choro Q wiki. However, while you do have 100 non-stub content pages, you also have nearly 200 pages in your stub category; that's 2/3rds of your total content. Some of those pages are not really stubs. Could you go through and clean that out? it's a bit offputting for a visitor to see a "stub" tag on most of the wiki like that... If you could cut that category down (say to 100 articles maximum... less would be better) I'll be happy to add you guys to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 17:41, October 22, 2009 (UTC) hi hi again --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 19:06, October 22, 2009 (UTC) 0366348 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi I Am Looking For That Car That Makes A Statue In My City Can You Help Me Find Him And Get Closer To The Devil Parts? 0366348 21:52, February 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm from the real world. But i did discover wikia on the Ratchet & Clank one I used to spend most of my time. then one day my dad decided to play some of his CDs Stereophonics, & I put them on my ipod & during on of the songs i suddenly has a vivid flash back to Canyon run (the race in Chestnuct canyon) & one about the race in Sandpolis, I can't remember the name, & I remembered that neither my game or PS2 worked. & I decided have some more nostalgia, so I dug out the little book, & then I went on google & found some vids, and i remembered alot more, & then finally, I discovered this RTA wiki, & i knew i could be of service. & here i am today. JH 12:02, February 8, 2010 (UTC) £40 PS3s? I would not buy a PS1 for £40 , there is a difference between bargain of the century and being scammed!! If you really can get an actuall PS3 for £40, do you really belive it will be decent quality? cos my common sense says not! JH 17:37, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Picture of the Month Change? Should we change the picture of the month on the main page? It has been there for over a month. Fleet street 08:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) Bureaucrats How do I become one and do they rank above or below Administrators? Thanks for listening, please write back soon. :--)Fleet street 08:16, March 25, 2010 (UTC) stubs Most of the stubs are character pages but because there is so little to write about them do so many of them have to be stubs or can we remove stub from most of them? --GamEKnowledgE My MultiStorey Car Park Park a car 20:39, April 26, 2010 (UTC) Personally, I dont think that we should remove stub from most of them, 2-3 lines is probably enough about the character anyway. Also, the stamps and parts are normally stubs but are just not labelled. Fleet street 21:05, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Spotlight Request 2 Hi Tigernose. Your original request was archived here. You've done an incredible job expanding the wiki in the last half year! Since it has been so long, yes, you do need to meet the new criteria for spotlight. Choro Q would need to add a link to new images in the sidebar, and customize the Community Corner on the My Home page. You also need some links to the major content areas on your front page. Please let me know when you have taken care of these tasks and I'll be happy to add you to the spotlight list. -- Wendy (talk) 05:00, May 21, 2010 (UTC) :Incidentally, you may want to spend a little time sprucing up your main page in general -- at least removing all the stuff about getting started on the wiki and whatnot.... -- Wendy (talk) 05:03, May 21, 2010 (UTC) ::Hi. Great job taking care of all those things. The front page is really nice! I have added your wiki to the spotlight list. I would recommend that you take a pass through your stub category before the spotlight goes live; it really seems to have a lot of articles that aren't stubs (ie longer than 2-3 sentences with an infobox) and that "this is a stub" message is actually pretty offputting for visitors.. ::Also, you mentioned that you would be interested in the graphics for the spotlight; if you wish to make a spotlight it needs to be 200x75px, and the content team staff has the final say on whether it gets used or not -- I can't guarantee it will be used. -- Wendy (talk) 01:09, July 3, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (Help Forum) (blog) 21:29, May 27, 2010 (UTC) PS2 Discs # Open the disc drive # Put the PS2 disc in # Wait for the computer to load autoplay # Click on open folder to view files # You will see lots of files # Don't change anything, it is illegal and may render your game unplayable # Don't copy anything, pirating is illegal Also the page is over 32000 bytes, I don't know how to archive it. Fleet street 21:48, June 20, 2010 (UTC) Thanks I didn't have much clue where to put it. There is no direct subheading so I assumed someone will move it correctly if I put it to a place it probably wont go and then I will know where to put it. Neakiaro Neakiaro Again, I've Totally Worked On A Heckload Of My Tutorial And A Large New Chunk And will Still Be Adding A Lot As I Can Hello I've been using Choro Q Wiki lately (Editing, adding photos, and creating new articles) and I love it! I would like to thank you for the Choro Q Wiki! ChoroQ Otto 23:57, June 24, 2010 (UTC) RTA Photographer Hello again. Thanks for the nice comment on my talk page. I do know a ton about Choro Q games. I'm an RTA Photographer, so I won't just be editing articles with words i'll also be editing them with photo's! Here's one of my photos.--ChoroQ Otto 02:56, June 28, 2010 (UTC) Parts Shop Hey. I just edited a TON of the parts shop article. I added commas and I put heading 3 on the things that say wing set, chassis, transmission, etc. Check it out if you want. ChoroQ Otto 21:31, June 25, 2010 (UTC) Lying Unregistered Contributor Hey. I came to let you know there has been an unregistered contributor putting lies on these pages. Kamikaze, Draoga and Eskan. I'll head over there and fix them. ChoroQ Otto 21:00, June 27, 2010 (UTC) Fixed It Hello. I fixed all the things that liar put. Link Here's the link you wanted. http://choroq.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contributions/91.110.57.129 . Your Welcome =') ChoroQ Otto 00:32, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's me Yowuza, cograts on the spotlight! --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 16:51, July 14, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! --[[User:Yowuza|'Yowuza']] yadderhouse | 17:32, July 14, 2010 (UTC) Template... Hey there, I'm wondering what the Template is for a game. I have a ton of info on Penny Racers Party: Turbo Q Speedway (The upcoming Wii game) and I'm wondering what the game template is. In the meantime I'll put my stuff up and you (or me) can edit it with the actual template. SwiftEscudo 03:13, August 22, 2010 (UTC) I did it Hello mate, thanks for that gen you gave me. I think I know this already by now, right now I've done all the articles in this page. Looks like my job here is accomplished, some other time people would offer me a favour in this website. You can thank me a lot. I just gave you and the others a break and now I just gave myself one, I hope you had a lovely holiday. Pictures I have noticed that most of the pictures have been labelled as 'This photo was taken by the photographer' When they should be labelled with 'Fair Trade', and only if they comply with the fair trade rules. This is because the Choro Q Series is copyrighted. Should I put something on the main page? It seems that many people don't know about the rules when uploading pictures so I thought I'd be helpful.Fleet street 21:13, September 23, 2010 (UTC) Choro Q NextGen Hey Tigernose! I'm just going around posting links to my new Choro Q website: www.choroqng.co.cc It's a website supporting the idea of a new Choro Q game, it's under construction so it's not done yet. Either way spread the word and make some ideas yadda yadda yadda. See you later. |||SwiftEscudo||| 14:10, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Hey! its roadtripstu1997 here(: Thanks for reading my story :) it s a long story haha but its 100% true! anyways, thanks for creating this wiki! i have been dying for this wiki to come out lol anyways i havent played in a while cuz i practically give up on RTA :p the last 3 stamps im stuck on are impossible to me... grrr so yeahh if u have any tips for the fuji city maze, completing it in under 3 mins, and the volcano course under 1 min 10 secs, then please please tell me! im sooo desperate haha (: wow and i thought i was the expert at RTA lawlzzz ur the best Tigernose!!!! :D and here come my four tildes hehe :) RoadTripStu1997 22:09, October 24, 2010 (UTC) The date due to moving on up. Why hello there Tigernose, as I see that we are moving to another place like you told me about when you and us decided to get this wiki over with. That is rather splendid! I would like to know what date will we move, so will you ring a bell? Alright OK, I will keep a look out on this. If there is anything still happening, just send me an e-mail to my hotmail account on Windows Live Messenger (you know what that site is, correct?). My account name is James Samuel Ross. Exhilerating regards, JS Ross 10:34, November 14, 2010 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon Moving off This website is changing in such days. Are we ready to go yet now? I know I do not know how much money you might send to so we can just fly. JS Ross 22:02, November 17, 2010 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon I will never wait for this! This is great! Goodbye Hello Tigernose, Since you *still* cannot tell me where the NEW Choro Q "wiki" will be, I think this might be the last time we see each other now. I need to go off to the Grand Theft Auto Wiki where I can take my job as, I just want to say goodbye to you but I would never want to forget you. So, bye. JS Ross 21:12, March 31, 2011 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon My own promises Tigernose, I know I do not leave the wiki because I really have the inspiration to have some kind of job here, Wikia is where we can get our opportunities here so we cannot be bored. You are the one responsible for inspiring me and I admire that since I strengthened up this wikia like no-one else could, we are best friends and we are proud British people who do what we want to do, even I love the Choro Q series and how I missed it apart from Gadget Racers because I got it again. Thank you for the reply. I surely doubt that you will not be moving, but if you do find a place, you know where to find me. Well, I have to go work on other wikis so I am pretty sure we can speak again at peace. JS Ross 12:31, April 12, 2011 (UTC)Crescendospectredragon Choro Q Wiki Status and etc... Hey Tigernose! Yes, I have finally equalled my sister lol and I just need help figuring out what parts are best for beating the Volcano course in under 1 min 10 sec. I've heard RS Magnum engine with Metal brakes and HG Racing tires, but I have also heard Black MAX with the same brakes and Big Tires. So that's all I need help on. The maze under 3 minutes might take some practice, but I keep following the mossy-floored rooms and my closest time was 3 minutes and 0.2 seconds... God, I was pissed... Lol but I just need some advice on the Volcano Course and that's all. And on another note, is the Choro Q Wiki staying here or are we getting a new domain? Just wondering so I can be sure... Respond soon, RoadTripStu1997 19:34, June 6, 2011 (UTC) Hey Tigernose! Its RTS97 and I just want to inform you of two things. First, I have a blog on my profile page now so check in every 3 days or so and you can see my status updates on my RTA's (STU and Michael) and my sister's new RTA (Muffin). And second, my sister's RTA (FARTQUEST) with an almost finished story got saved over my her roommate in college so she had to start over. I have been helping a lot, but I need to focus on getting my last two stamps. Respond, only if you want to, RTS97 :) 14:46, August 13, 2011 (UTC) hey. what's the name of the fella who gives you the magazine to give to Fight? RTA fan (talk) 20:18, February 15, 2013 (UTC) Adoption... Greetings Tigernose! I hope that you get to read this message because it is of very high priority. As it stands, the wiki has only two active members, neither of them with any power whatsoever. I come to you humbly as I ask if it is alright to adopt this wiki as my own. I will post a similar message to the other admins as well as the main page. Please reply before Monday the 14th as that is when i will make my request. however, I am ok with you returning and taking control of the wiki once again. I have uploaded a wiki logo and a background as well, to improve the look of our noble wiki. I have made around 100 edits to the site, adding various pages and expanding many. If I can, may I at the very least ask for a status elevation of any sorts? i wish to delete many pages which I feel are irrelevant. i do indeed hope you get a chance to read this message and can give an answer before monday. i hope to glorify to wiki to its fullest extend and please excuse any misspellings as i typed this on my phone. Sincere thanks, Gerarghini (talk) 05:50, April 12, 2014 (UTC) I have a Question about Adoption Apparently I don't see Gerarghini as "active" as it seems, but may I ask for Admin powers for the wikia. I am the owner of the TerraMonstersWorldGalaxy Wikia which is up to date with latest information, and I could do a lot more to help this wikia with some help with my coder expert; Collagen (Who me helped redesign the front page) by deleting unecessary pages, fixing the Navigation Bar instead of having to put a redirect page of what is linked for them. So far I've been mass editing (Now up to nearly 1000 Edits) many pages and fixing up the Templates (that are listed on my Profile ). I'm also very active on a daily base. So I hope you will consider my offer on making me an admin. :) Thank you and have a nice day. Please reply as soon as possible. LunaHydreigon (talk) 15:45, June 26, 2014 (UTC)